Sleep
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron watches Kim as she sleeps and remembers.


**Sleep**

Ron entered the room where Kim lay asleep. He stood for a minute staring at her. Marveling how his best friend of his life had become his life. She was the reason that he breathed each day. Every step he took was for her. Her red hair spread out on the pillow. His thoughts went back to that day at preschool.

"You're weird but I like you." A little red headed girl with pigtails on each side of her head said. She reached out and he gave her the ball he had been holding.

"My name is Kim, what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Ron." he answered.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked.

"Uhhuh, as long as you don't give me cooties." He said.

"I don't have cooties." She shouted stomping her feet.

"Ok, want to play ball?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

That was the first time he had gotten a taste to Kim Possible's temper and found out that he was one of the few people in her life who could calm her down.

Her touched her red hair. Her hair was one of the things that really attracted him to her. As she grew, her hair grew long and flippy. It always smelled of strawberries. That is when it was not soaked in sweat, mud, water, snow or whatever muck or goo that they had to climb, swim or crawl through to finish their missions. She had quit wearing her hair in a ponytail for years until their junior year when she started wearing it in a ponytail again. Then that wonderful night, the night he would always remember. She had her hair in a wonderful ponytail that night. The night her kiss gave him, a promise of better things to come and things had been better.

The school and the world were rocked by their by their relationship but they made the best of it. They became more efficient on their missions, each moving almost without thinking where the other would be. They knew where the other would be. They had a trust that went way beyond simple love.

Ron saw her eyes closed in slumber, those wonderful beautiful emerald green eyes. Her eyes always had captivated him. They could be full of amusement, the light dancing in her eyes. His dropped pants would always bring a giggle. Her eyes could be full of fire and ice when he did something stupid or failed when she knew he could have done better. With a simple glance she could turn him into jelly of fear and anguish. Those same eyes would be full of fire if anyone put him down or tried to harm him. He could swear that her glance of fire could melt carbon steel. Those eyes could be filled with a love that he could get lost in. When Kim looked at him with that look, he could get lost in the depths of those green eyes. Those eyes always seemed to allow him to see straight into her soul. To see the love that she held for him, a total, pure love. The love that allowed him to see the little girl inside of her that needed someone to hold her. The little girl needing someone to love her and accept her for whom she was. Those eyes told him that he was that person.

He stepped over to her and touched her hand. The hand on which the emerald engagement ring sat next to the wedding ring. The emerald ring that he had given her the night he proposed. The wedding ring he had given her only a few years ago. Her small, firm hands lay across her chest. Her hands with which she fought with such ferocity, her hands that were always out to help him out of a mission or help him with his schoolwork. The hand that had slapped his face in anger was the same that had caressed his face in love. Her touch could be so incredibly gentle and loving. He counted his blessings for that.

He laid his hand over her heart. The strong heart that drove her to be Kim Possible and later Kim Stoppable lay beneath his hand. That strong heart made her to be the best person that she could become, the same heart that drove her to serve humanity whatever the cost to herself. The heart that nearly broke the time he went missing that time on Christmas. The same heart that drove her to be the person that she was, held a love that most people would dream of having. A love that he was the full recipient of, even when he did not deserve it.

He caressed her cheek and bent over to place a kiss on her lips. Her perfect lips would curl into a smile when he made her laugh. The lips would smirk when he made a mistake. The lips would engulf his with a passion that she held within her only for him. Those kisses would seem to last forever, or at least till they had to catch a breath. He lingered a moment more before placing one more kiss on those lips.

He stood and gazed lovingly down at her asleep. She was asleep in that eternal sleep of the ages. One from which she would never awaken. Those eyes would never open again. Those lips would never take his again. Those hands would never grace his cheek again. Her hair would never flow in the wind again.

He stepped back from the mahogany coffin within which she lay. A beautiful woman she was. However, her external beauty paled in comparison with her internal and eternal beauty. The beauty of the love they had that would live forever until he would join her on the other side.

He nodded to the funeral director. The directors stepped forward and shut the lid, locked it, then moved the Global Justice Flag to cover the coffin. Ron laid his hand on the flag covering the wood and remembered her last words to him.

Those eyes were partly open and her hand held his.

"Ron, I see a beautiful grove of trees on the other side of a river. Let's cross over the river and rest in the shade of the trees."

Ron bent over to whisper to her.

"You first as it always has been, I will follow in my time."

Kim smiled, closed her eyes and passed from his world.

Ron knew that his time would come. He would cross over that river and enter the shade of the trees. She would be waiting there for me. Her auburn hair flowing in the breeze, her emerald eyes dancing with joy as her hand would take his. She would be dressed in his favorite tank top and Capri pants. Her other hand would grace his cheek then turn to curl around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Her graceful, smiling lips would touch his. Then they would turn and lay down as they always did before, and rest together in the shade of the trees

* * *

. 

Greetings one and all. I know this one may be a surprise to some of you. I normally do not do deathfics. Yet something drew me to do this one. It came to me the other night and I sat down and wrote it out in one sitting. I hope you enjoyed it or at least understand how Ron would feel. I think this story compliments my "Where you are" story.

Kim is ALIVE. YEEEhhhaaahhhhhh. As many of you know Kim will have a fourth season. Big high fives to all the fans who made the difference.

I have the honor of working with a great group of authors under the name of GWA. I am joining with G-Go, mattb3671, MrDrP, WesUAH, and Zaratan. We have a story going on called "The Darkness Within". Take a look. I think you will like it.

The Lotus Bloom is coming along nicely. Chapter 8 is being written now. Some of you may have seen the pic Rich made of Shego called "End of Line". This was to introduce the newest effort from the two of us. We hope to give ya'll a great story.

As always Kim Possible and all the gang are owned by the Disney Company.


End file.
